1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to erasers and more particularly to an eraser which may be securely stowed in a ring binder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of ring binders often have a desire to organize and store items associated with the use of the ring binder. To this end, the present applicant has patented a notebook organizer (U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,736, entitled NOTEBOOK ORGANIZER INCLUDING SLIDABLE ELEMENT, issued Oct. 22, 1991) which generally comprises a base having a substantially flat bottom surface and a border with a plurality of holes therethrough, the holes being adapted for engagement with the rings of a ring binder. The base includes a plurality of partitions dividing the base into a plurality of compartments. There is at least one lid associated with at least one of the compartments, including means for connecting the lid to the base. The lid has a substantially flat upper surface.
Although the '736 device is an efficient, space-saving means for storing several functional elements, the present invention further enhances the utility of ring binders by eliminating the need for an eraser to be stored within the compartments of the notebook organizer or to be held separately from the binder.